Takato's Memorable Christmas
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: Depressed because of Henry's Christmas gift to a girl he could grow to love, Takato decides to run away from home on Christmas Eve. He soon finds out, that appearances can be deceiving. Merry Christmas, and RUKATO FOREVER!


Me: This is it! After all the late nights up, plotting and planning, I've finally come up with a worthwhile Rukato Christmas story. 

Rika: Calm down before you have a heart attack. Our infamous writer doesn't own Digimon-if he did, pandemonium would reign. 

Me: Funny. If I did own Digimon, Taiora would exist-like it already doesn't!-as would Rukato! I also don't own the Christmas song "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas," sung by numerous amounts of people. 

Takato: You sure about that? (laughs weakly) 

Me: Yes. On to the Christmas story! 

****

Digimon Tamers: Takato's Memorable Christmas

__

"It's nice to be able to tell Santa Claus what you want for Christmas, isn't it?" –Charlie Brown

__

"If you can get past the secretary." –Sally Brown

Takato Matsuki choked back tears of regret on Christmas Eve as he left Guilmon's hideaway in the park. He couldn't believe he'd overheard what he had accidentally heard while he was giving Guilmon some day-old and day-old, day-old bread…

__

Flashback 

"Whoa, Henry! Where'd you get the money to buy a necklace like that?" Jeri, one of Takato's friends, asked. 

"I managed to save some of it a while back." Henry explained. 

"Who is it for? One of the Tamers?" 

"Yeah, although I'm not sure how to give it to her, though." 

End Flashback 

"There's no way he's giving that to Jeri, otherwise he probably would've told her about it! I'm obviously not needed around here to lead the team. Terriermon was right-I'm not a good Digimon Tamer! Even Rika was right about me-this is way out of my league. And I can't even tell her how I feel about her…" As Takato ran past the gates of the park, Renamon, Rika's Digimon partner, made herself visible atop a tree branch. 

"What could he be up to? It's about Rika, that he's made quite clear, but for what purpose?" 

__

Have yourself a merry little Christmas 

Let your heart be light

From now on, our troubles will be out of sight…

Takato ignored the Christmas carol in the background as he stuffed clothes into a bag with swiftness. 

"I'm not needed here! My parents don't need me, the team doesn't need me and Rika's made it clear that she couldn't love me, much less need me." 

__

Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Make the Yuletide gay

From now on, our troubles will be miles away

Here we are, as in olden days, happy golden days of yore, faithful friends who are dear to us, gathered near to us once more

"'Faithful friends? As Rika would say, 'friends are a weakness!' I'm beginning to think she's right." Takato muttered while he climbed out of the window of his room, making sure his door was closed tight beforehand. 

Takato needed some company for his trip, so he went by Guilmon's hideaway to pick him up. Unbeknownst to either of them, they were being watched, and not by the one you think it is. 

"Do you want to go on an adventure, boy? Just you and me?" Takato asked. 

"Okay, but where are we going to go?" Guilmon responded. 

"Anywhere, as long as it's away from here." came the reply. 

It took Takato some time-possibly even more with Guilmon with him-but they made it to a train station, and got on. Destination-Kyoto. 

__

Through the years, we all will be together if the Fates allow 

Hang your shining star above the highest bow and have yourself a merry little Christmas now…

Takato tried to ignore the music in his head as he and Guilmon exited the train and observed Kyoto. 

"Hmm…looks similar to home, but not by much." Takato noted grimly. 

"Did you bring me anything to eat, Takato?" Guilmon mentioned. Takato groaned irritably a second later. 

"I gave you some day-old and day-old, day-old bread hours ago! What did you do to it?" he griped worriedly. 

"I ate it and saved the rest. Why?" 

"Great-just great. Oh, well. Guess we'll have to hoof it for tonight. Of all the times I've decided to run away from home, I choose Christmas Eve…" 

__

(Here we are, as in olden days, happy golden days of yore…) 

Faithful friends who are dear to us, gathered near to us once more…

"Ahh! Everywhere I go, it's that same song." Takato griped heatedly. 

"What do you expect, Gogglehead? It _is _the Christmas season, after all." Gasping in surprise, Takato turned around to see…

"Rika?! What are you doing here? And is it just me, or are you worried about something?" 

Rika eyed him with a nervous look. "Kind of. When Renamon told me what you were up to, I figured you'd come to either here or Tokyo. Tokyo fares cost more than what you make helping your parents, so I tried here." 

"Why? I thought you'd be getting a Christmas present from a certain Tamer about now." Takato said sadly, making no pretense to hide his tears. 

"If you mean that necklace Henry showed me before he gave it to Jeri, no. Besides, you know how much I hate jewelry." 

"And some other things." Rika eyed Takato with a serious look. 

"Why did you come out here on Christmas Eve? Alone, with the exception of Guilmon?" Rika asked. Takato shivered and covered himself with a jacket that Jeri had given to him a few days earlier. 

"I couldn't stay at home…while the one I loved ended up with someone else." Takato said, shaking with sadness, but keeping his eyes fixed on Rika. 

__

Through the years we all will be together, if the Fates allow 

Hang your shining star upon the highest bow

"You mean me, don't you?" Rika whispered quietly. For a response, Takato took a chance, wiped his tears off, leaned forward and kissed her. He half-expected her to push her away, but she didn't. A few minutes later, they broke off, breathing slightly. 

"Merry Christmas, Gogglehead." 

"Merry Christmas, Rika." 

"Takato, what's Christmas? Is it something we can eat?" Takato burst into laughter at Guilmon's innocent question while Rika snickered and covered her mouth. 

__

And have yourself a merry little Christmas…now

"This will be a Christmas I'll remember for the rest of my life…" Takato thought on the way back to West Shinjuki with Rika by his side, nodding off and Guilmon already sleeping on the two chairs behind them. 


End file.
